objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Characters in BFKH (Battle for Knowledge Heaven)
This is the page about the characters in BFKH (Battle for Knowledge Heaven), which is an Object Show made by Cherylfrancis3000. *I made this page, so that the main page is more organized, and easier to navigate. Click this link to go back to the Main Page. Crew Characters * A girl named "Koni Gusaga" will be the main host of BFKH. She is a Magical Woman who is an Officer of an Experimental Organization named "Quantung Defensive Corps". **She is not a cyborg, but a person. **Her Body will be inspired by Anime-related Females, but it will be modified slightly different for the safety of Young or Teenage Users, including the Creator. **She is a magical character, with abilities similar to Witches. **She is 25 Years Old in terms of her Age. **She is very Smart, and Intelligent (An IQ of 118), as she is designed to do so, for a Corporation studying about Experimental Sciences. **Although she is very intelligent, she is not too good in Mathematics. **She is not too mean to other people, as being part of a Corporation that does not promote War. **Her life is also devoted to Musical Arts, as she has expert skills on making Orchestral Musics, such as the usage of Pianos, Trumpets, and other things. * The Second Host is named "Website Page", who is also a female. **In reality, she is not a hologram, but rather a Transparent Screen having a Mirror at the back. **Since she is a Screen that acts like a Computer, her body can change like an IPad or an IPhone. **Unlike Koni Gusaga, she is more expert in Mathematics, as she is a Computer, though she does not know much of Science, she can search in the Internet, only if there is Wi-fi. **Her Screen is a Touchscreen, too. *'There will be a third host, who will be recruited by Koni Gusaga.' *'There will be a male Narrator, who usually wears in a Suit-and-Tie Shirt of a Worker.' **We don't know his name, but he is quite old, at an age of 45 Years Old. Original Contestants Each Contestant has Advantages and Disadvantages, not only to arrange information on how they behave, but also to balance them, so there might be no villains/bad characters who are always bad/ no advantage, because it has to be nearly balanced. * Light Cube - (Labeled "The Untouchable Life")'' He is a Cube made of White Light Beams arranged in a Cube around his Body. He is actually just a hologram, like a soul or spirit.' * ** He can't die from Water, but dies when he sinks in Opaque Liquids such as Quicksand, Lava, Liquid Metals, and other liquids. ** He has a fear of seeing black objects, but in the darkness, he can be brave at it since he can glow. ** Since his body is made out of Light, his body behaves like what Light does in Real Life. *** He can also pass through Transparent Objects such as Glass, since in Science, Transparent Objects allow most of the Light to pass. *** Whenever he touches/runs into a Mirror, he gets reflected depending on the angle he was hit on the Mirror. *** He can run fast, but due to being overpowered, he can't reach the Speed of Light. And when he touches a prism, he would become "Rainbow Cube" temporarily *** But even though he is invincible to these small objects, he can be easily killed by being pushed and collide with an opaque object. This kill only happens if his body (not his limbs) touches those opaque objects. *** He is invincible to bullets, fires, lasers and plasmae, due to that light cannot be touched. ** He has a low pitched voice- like a middle-aged man. ** He is usually nice to most people, with normal intelligence, not too focused on any topic. ** He is actually based on the BFDI Contestant "Firey", which some other object shows base of it too, such as Shieldy from BOTO. * '''Trigonometric Form (or Trigo)-(Labeled "Geometry's Competitor") Is a Female Trigonometric Diagram as 2 Triangles assembled into a Kite-shaped and Foldable Material.' * ** T. Form is called "Geometry's Competitor" because she is really competitive in advanced Geometry, and especially Trigonometry, a branch of Mathematics about calculating the lengths and angles of Triangles. ** She has other good attributes other than her skill in Geometry. *** In terms of her personality, she is pretty nice to most people. ** But she has some drawbacks. *** She is mediocre in Scientific Studies. *** Even though she is Excellent in Geometry, she is not too good in Calculus or other fields of Math. * Lime -'' ''(Labeled "The Fruitened Antihangover") is a large female Calamondin/Lime Fruit. * ** She is a large character. ** She has some disadvantages. *** She sometimes possesses Androphobia, or fear of seeing boys, and tends to run away from them, because she may think they have a crush on her. *** She hates having a crush or a boyfriend. She usually fights with people who try dating her, although love relationships of other people don't bother her. *** She also has rivalry against Electrony, which can take over her time. *** She is very mediocre in Mathematics. ** She has some advantages: she is a nice contestant, acting like Orange from Object Illusion. ** She is also a nerd, like Binder from Object Havoc, but this time as a female, although she is talks more professionally. ** She is a Botanist, an Expert/Scientist who studies Plants. ** She is armless. * Frigate -(Labeled "The Robotic Spectre") A Female Space Frigate Ship with a similar behavior and voice to Puffball from BFDIA. * ** She has similarites from Puffball: She can float in the Air, she can expand to carry People, and she has a vocoded voice. ** She is also a weapon in fighting: she has weapons such as lasers, plasma bursts and rockets. ** Unlike other contestants, she can survive at very high heat, the temperatures of lava. ** She is actually an AI System, so she can be used as a calculator, and she can speak in other languages, such as Filipino. ** Her size ranges from the size of Puffball, to the size of a length triple that of Spongy's. ** However, to people, she may act like a robot to them, so she is considered unadvanced in terms of Intelligence. ** She is also dependent on a battery, which makes her functions such as the weaponry or the computer herself, work, which is similar to Phones, and Laptops. When she runs out of power, she will be unconscious, and her systems will shut down. ** If her body is exposed to water, it will get damaged, due to that she is an electronic character. A Waterproof Coat is needed for her to explore underwater. ** She also has no limbs. ** She may also act like AUTO from the film WALL-E (2008), which makes her a bit disrespectful to some people. * Halo-Halo (HH) -'' ''(Labeled "The Hungerian") Another Male Food contestant named after Halo-Halo, a Filipino Food. His body is a Plastic Cup and Cap holding inside a Halo-halo drink. * ** He has Aquaphobia, with the reason similar to OJ, fortunately, he has a Plastic Cap to prevent his Halo-Halo from mixing to the water. ** His Cup and Cap are both made of Plastic, and going into water would just make the Ingredients inside him to either mix with water or seep out of it. ** He actually likes Sweets, especially Ice Cream, so he knows alot about "Foodology" ** But he has a drawback: he may go in sugar rushes, and may feel very hungry sometimes. He sometimes asks people to get him food and sometimes, he might force them to do it. * Radium Clock- (Labeled "The Intoxicated Humor") A male Radium Clock. ''' * ** He is friends with Motorcycle Helmet, just to joke on girls they hate. ** His Body Size is small, as Coiny from BFDI. ** He is said to be containing Radium too, so he glows in the dark, which is one of his advantages to other contestants. *** Radium is an element that is highly radioactive, the property of that it's atoms will decay to lighter elements with the release of other, but dangerous nuclear particles, such as Neutrons or Gamma Rays, which are invisible energetic beams of light that can easily harm our body. ** He is shatterable, and in this case, may release Radioactive material, which could make nearby contestants suffer from radiation sickness, a disease caused by heavy exposure to radiation. ** In Reality, Radium Clocks are simply, Clocks, but with their hands painted with a mixture of Radioactive Radium and Paint. *** They can glow in the dark, usually in a greenish color. *** But due to that they contain a Radioactive Material, they are dangerous to handle, as touching Radioactive Materials can damage the body, especially if they are inhaled or ingested. *** They were replaced by other, but safe chemical glow-in-the-dark clocks due to safety reasons, clocks called Phosphorescent Clocks. * '''Motorcycle Helmet - (Labeled "The Daredevil") A male Motorcycle Helmet. * ** He is friends with Radium Clock. ** He does not only joke on girls, but also to cheat on other people. **He is attractive to girls, but he likes to interfere with those girls who date him. **He is not very intelligent, and has an IQ which is slightly below average. **Though he is bad on romance, he still has some advantages: ***He is not very mean to most people, though. ***He is a "Daredevil", because he appears to be very brave in most situations. ***He is also excellent in Survival Challenges, since he is strategic at that kind of Challenge. ***He is quite a tough guy, like Knife from Inanimate Insanity (II), so he can fight off people who are very abusive to people. ** He is armless. * Dewberry Cookie - ("The Sugary Revenge") is a female Dewberry Cookie/Biscuit. * ** In reality, the Dewberry Biscuit is a product biscuit whose has a Fruity Solid Jam in the center with a Biscuit Ring surrounds the center, and sometimes there are drops of solidified cream between the 2 layers of Biscuits. ** She is a very good actress, with a wide range of feelings, especially Dramas. She is considered a funny contestant. ** But has a behavior similar to Ice Cream from Object Universe, but also likes to violently break up with other people. ** But she can be fun to kill, as her body is fragile, especially the Biscuit that makes up her. But the Jam is not that liquid, but a solid gel. ** She is sometimes very mean and an "I-don't-care" when she is not in the mood. * Capacitor - (Labeled "The Hypervoltaged Student") Is a female Supercapacitor, which is a device that can store large amounts of Electricity for an amount of time, which is also what a Battery does. ** In terms of her behavior, she is pretty shy sometimes, especially when she does nothing. ** Even though she is shy, she is good in Electrical Engineering and Sciences, including the study of Electrical Machines, such as Electric Motors, Electromagnets, and other things. ** As she is a Capacitor, she has the ability to spark Lightning Bolts, Tesla Rays, or other Electrical Attacks when she is mad. *** Some of those abilities are inspired by the Electric Eel, which is an Animal (An Eel) that can attack his/her enemies using Electricity. Capacitor does similarly as that Animal, but only at a bigger scale, and deadliness. *** This Electrical Ability is limited to how long can it last, but she can regain energy by getting energy from Sunlight (Solar Panels), which she has in her pocket. * Rubber Ribbon - (Labeled "The Yoga Tigeress") is a female Ribbon made of elastic Rubber. * ** The Design of her Ribbon is intricate: A Tiger's Skin Pattern with other Skin Patterns of other animals. ** Her body is very flexible: she can turn herself into a ball, or go to another platform using her elasticity without jumping. ** Her ability to stretch is similar to the character "Helen Parr" or "Elastigirl" from the animated superhero film "The Incredibles" (2004). ** She has 4 legs and also 4 hands, to climb up things, although she can appear with 2 legs and 2 hands. ** However, she takes care of other contestants like if she was the mother of the other contestants. She is nice and caring for the young ones, but strict for the old ones. * Hurricane - (Labeled "The Aged Chronicler") A Female Gust Hurricane. * ** She sounds more like an Old Big-boned Female Adult. ** When she is angry, she might turn dark and spin faster or spark lightning bolts. ** If she gets sad, she will spin slower and turn grayer. ** She is actually very sensitive and can easily tell the truth of what the other objects doing. ** She is very ingnoranant, and sometimes bossy to other people. ** At her advantage, she is very intelligent, no matter what course it is, though she does not want to be very disturbing when somebody is discussing. ** Another advantage is that even though she is bossy, she is great in doing decisions, so at least she can think of ideas that are not too hard to reach, unlike Golf Ball from BFDI. ** And that she is a Chronicler, as she is usually good in predicting things. ** She is armless. * Electric Jetpack - (Labeled "The Aerospace Rip-off") A Female Electric Jetpack. ''' * ** She however is sometimes mean to others, and Fiber Laser is her best Friend. ** She also forms an alliance with her, Fiber Laser and Nescafe Tetrapack, and she sounds like Salt from II and Slurpy from BOTO. ** She is actually a fun loving girl, like Chocolatey from BOTO. ** She is one of the contestants that can fly in air. ** Her Second Advantage is that she is actually an Engineer, as she is pro in building things, including structures for buildings, trusses, etc. and also in repairing things, such as Home Appliances and other things. ** Like other objects based on Match's Behavior (BFDI(A)), she commonly says "like", but also "all about" and "actually" in most sentences she says. ** She has however, a disadvantage in terms of behavior. She does not like being disciplined strictly, especially if she is disciplined angrily, or from bossy people. * '''Fiber Laser - (Labeled "The Optic Spell") A Female Welding Tool/Fiber Laser, and Electric Jetpack is her best Friend. * ** She also says "Like" repeatedly, like Electric Jetpack, who also says that. ** She is sometimes very judgemental to people, like Popsicley from BOTO. ** She has skills in building and welding things, and she uses her head to weld, cut or burn things, but also to hurt other people. ** She likes to talk about Pick-up-lines with E. Jetpack. Their crushes will be revealed someday. ** She sometimes acts childish to other people (Like Gumball from Object Illusion), by saying that something happened because of an incomplete reason, but she does not cry, but does run away. She commonly says "Oh my gosh", like Crayon from Object Overload. * * Electrony - ("The Quantum Runner") is a small male Electron. * ** Electrons in real life, are however, very small, but we don't know it's real size. For representation, Electrony is simply just big as Coiny. ** He has a rivalry with Lime. This is similar to Firey and Coiny from BFDI(A), or Bullet and Stick in Object Havoc. *** While Lime is very intelligent, Electrony is very competitive. *** Though Electrony is not as intelligent as Lime, he thinks much faster, but with less knowledge. ** In terms of his behavior, he is slightly sexy to girls, like Oreo from Object Illusion, only he is also slightly mean to other people. ** In reality, Electrons are particles with a "negative charge", most commonly found orbiting around atoms. They can move when they are exposed to an external magnetic field, so it can also be attracted or repelled by magnets. This means that something can happen to him if he is exposed to Magnets, a characteristic of him that he can be used as test subjects in Electrical Experiments. ** Based on how Electrons have in reality, Electrony also has these characteristics, such as that whenever his body touches a material that can conduct electricity, he might turn into an electrical signal that can be manipulated in ways. He can also go back from his signal form to his object form if the signal reaches the end of a circuit, and sometimes he might split into smaller Electronies, which still have the characteristics of the Normal Electrony, except that their pitches in voice is higher. ** In short, He simulates Electromagnetism from real Electromagnetism. *** These Characteristics, such as that he might generate electricity by just running near an electrical conductor such as Copper, is based on real Electromagnetism, the study of the Electromagnetic Force, which gives magnets Magnetic Fields and gives principles that make Electric Motors in certain Devices and Generators in Power Plants work. *** Because of these Characteristics, he has these special abilities that Electrons do, but he can be killed by water, like fire, but it's because that Water can conduct electricity if it has certain chemicals dissolved in it, such as Salt. He cannot be killed by Lava, since it might be an electrical insulator, which does not allow electricity to flow in it. * Positron - ("The Quantum Opposite") is a female Positron, a Particle that is the opposite properties of an Electron. ** Her physical properties are similar to Electrony's, but in different ways. ** Once again, she simulates Electromagnetism from real Electromagnetism, but also simulates Quantum Physics from actual Quantum Physics. *** Her Body has a Positive Charge instead of a Negative one, so therefore she is affected by Electromagnetism in the opposite way of Electrony's. *** She cannot travel through Electrical Conductors. *** She can be easily destroyed by having her body touching a solid or a Liquid since a Positron can be annihalated by anything but Antiprotons, Antineutrons and other Positrons. Antiprotons and Antineutrons are the opposite counterparts of the Proton and Neutron. ** Due to that she can be exploded/annihilated by almost anything, she can be used as a suicidal/kamikaze bomb. Her Limbs does not count as the body. ** In terms of her behavior, she is slightly sarcastic to other things, like Nickel from II(2). ** Other than her sarcasticness, she is always busy researching in her IPhone, from researching Science to finding other Objects to love with. ** She has a calm voice, like Stamp from Object Insanity. * Project Dogwaffle - ("The Electronic Artist") is a male Package of the "Project Dogwaffle", which is a Painting Program like Flash, but it has a free version. ** He is very talented in being an Advanced Painter. ** He is also good in being an architect, with designing 3D Models such as Body Organ Models, Futuristic Structures, Ceramics, and other things that can be useful for being used in a challenge. ** Even though he is very talented in designing Artworks and Sculptures, he is mediocre in the other subjects, such as Science or Mathematics. * Nescafe Tetrapack - ("The Overknown-it-all") is a Female Nescafe Tetrapack. ** She is really intelligent, compared to the other contestants, including Lime. ** She is in E. Jetpack's Alliance. ** She hates Singing Arc, since those girls may threaten her relationships with other people, like what Penny and her clones did in the film Sky High. ** But she has some disadvantages. Even though she is very intelligent, she is very boastful to other people. This behavior is based on the character "Janet" on the 1990s Educational Series "The Magic School Bus". * Cirrhotic Liver - ("The Diseased Mutant") Is a Diseased Liver suffering from Advanced Cirrhosis. He is a Villain in the game, who acts like (Red) Lighter from Object Havoc. But he is not shaped like a Liver, but a shape of a Fat Lighter without the parts that allow it to burn things, meaning he is also considered an Infected Liver Loaf. ** This Cirrhotic Liver was a Good Behaved and Healthy Liver before. His Story from Good to Bad is listed here: *** He drank 3 glasses of Raspberry Cordial (Reference to Anne of Green Gables), and became drunk, then he was sent to a Hospital. Things started out calm, but eventually, when Cancer took over his body, he seriously ran out of control, which resulted in the hurting of doctors, and with the destruction of some parts of the hospital. As the Police Force chase him, he tried to run away, which became successful against the force, and went into the rainforest where BFKH will take place. ** Anyway, today, Cirrhotic Liver has a hidden virus to attack other People, which is either Hepatitis A,B or C,which infect the Livers of People. He was as tall as Lime when he was healthy, but his size shrunk less than Lime when he was sick, as the shrinking of the Liver is another symptom of Cirrhosis, in reality. ** This Liver will not have blood at all. It would appear as a Dry, Dark Red Cirrhotic Liver. His Gallbladder will appear Dark Yellow, since it's infected. ** He is the only contestant with Yellow Eyes, as a sign of having Cirrhosis. ** While you may consider him being a villain, he actually gets interested in Technological Science, so he might not be too unbalanced in terms of behavior. He can also appear as a normal character to his friends though. ** He is also a very athletic character, along that he is very "monstrously macho". ** He is is large character, nearly as large as Construction Truck. ** Although he is very athletic, he is not very smart. * Bamboo - ("The Pet Taker") is a female set of Bamboos. **Her body is a set of Bamboo sticks hanging vertically, held together. **She is said to be a female teenager. **She usually dresses in beautiful dresses, like Ponytail, only that her voice is really like an adult girl. **She usually likes going to Malls. **Her advantage is that she is expert in Zoology, a branch of Science containing topics about Animals, Evolution, and other things. ***She is also very caring to pets, as she is good in Zoology. **But she is also good in Medical Sciences, mainly researching on Medicines. **Her disadvantage to other contestants is his short memory, meaning she can remember less things than normal characters. ***Intelligence, however does not much depend on how much memory someone can hold, which is but unmeasurable. **Her second disadvantage is that even though she is good in Zoology and Medicine, she is more focused on such lesson, rather than other topics. **And her Third Disadvantage is that she is a neat freak, like Soap from II2. * Isopod - ("The Heavy Class") is a male Isopod. **He has 6 pairs of legs, a total of 12 legs, but these are not the legs used in most Object Show Characters, but jointed legs like in Real Isopods. **He is as fat as Spongy from BFDI, but is not as clumsy as him. **Even though he is heavy, he can actually walk and run fast, or even attack enemies using his sharp-pointed legs. **He can climb up through rough walls, but not on smooth ones. **Despite his abilities, he is speechless. **In terms of his behavior, he may act wierdly, if left uncontrolled. * Damascus Sword - ("The Taekwondo Slicer") He is a Male Sword with it's blade made of Ancient Damascus Steel. ** He is actually a Jerk, like Knife from II, and he has a humorous behavior, but he is actually a cannibal too: he tries to use other contestants just to do things, a behavior that Sign (Object Insanity) did in Episode 4. ** His advantage is that he can use his blade/body to cut a variety of materials, from wood, to metal, to plastics, because in reality, Damascus Swords has this ability due to their superior sharpness and strength. ** His second advantage is that his superior in playing Taekwondo, and Melee Fighting with other people. ** In reality, Damascus Steel was an Ancient Material with wavy patterns in it's surface of the Sword. It is believed that Carbon Nanotubes, a form of Carbon where they arrange themselves into a molcule-thin tubular structure with great strength and fair electrical conductivity, was created in the forging, giving it the ability to cut through Metal, but later, just sometime after the ingredients of this material started to run out, the creator of this Material died without passing the full formula to other People, forgetting how to make this Material forever. * Spore- ("The Mental Disorder") is a Large Female Spore Cell like what Ferns produce to reproduce. ** She can spit out stuff,' '''like what Taco (II) and Rocky (BFDI(A))' do, but can barf out Algae-like Goo. ** Spore is a very random character, like Taco from II, only that Spore is not as crazy as other generic crazy characters. ** Spore might also grow larger by Nutrients and Water, like a Real Spore growing into a Plant, but she does not. ** She can sometimes possess overintelligence. ** She is armless, but her limbs and body can easily stick to objects, and she can use her legs to hold to objects. ** Like Bubble (BFDI(A)) and Balloon (II(2)), she is poppable, because she is simply a large Spore Cell with liquid inside. * '''Narra Tree - ("The Novel Imaginer") Is a Female Narra Tree. ** She acts like Mirror from Object Havoc and another Mirror from Object Mayhem. ** She is sometimes very shy like Globe from Object Overload. ** She is also not interested by many things, in a way like Pudding Cup's Behavior in Object Illusion. ** She has some uniquenesses: she can regenerate her body by herself, and she is very fragrant, as a result of flowers growing on her. ** She is interested in Medical Performances. ** Because of her fragrant flowers inside her, he is slightly attractive to males, although she is not interested in it, but it can calm down other contestants if there is something smelly. * Petronas - ("The Opposites of Discipline") - Are 2 Female Twins of the 2 Petronas Twin Towers in Kuala Lumpur. Both of them have a different Behavior: The Right Tower is very Cute and Nice but Low IQ, while the Left one is very Bossy but Intelligent. ** The twins are physically separated. ** Sometimes, they might disguise themselves like her Counterpart and mimic her counterpart. ** Both of the towers don't do bad decisions like Yin-Yang (II2). The Right One does it nicely but not very carefully, while the Left one does it very Carefully but with bad feelings. ** The Left Tower might easily throw up, so if she fails something, she would go out of control and start hurting people around him or the character that made her lose. ** The Left Tower is also easily distracted. ** This is based on the characters Kimmy and Dora in the Filipino Film Series "Kimmy Dora" (2009 to 2013). * Meteor - ("The Cosmic Crasher") He is a Teardrop-shaped Metallic Red-Orange Comet with a Cyan Trail. ** He acts like Bullet (OH), but being a bit funny sometimes, usually saying Metaphors, Similes and Puns. But sometimes, he is very competitive, with the ability that he can run very fast, like the Superhero "Quicksilver". ** He has a high-pitched voice, like Magnet from Object Insanity or Watermelon from Object Illusion. ** He has the ability to destroy and crush stone, glass, and other things by running into them. And just like a Meteor that explodes when it collides into a Planet, he can explode by doing the same thing, but with the cost of damaging his body. ** But he has some drawbacks: he sometimes thinks he will always win, and maybe brag about his win. ** Another drawback is that he does not care about other things not important to him, like what Toast does in OM. ** He also does not watch where his going when he runs so fast, so he can easily get accidents and get injured. ** Even though his body is good for destruction, he is smart, but a low level of intelligence, and that he can think things fast. * Coconut- ("The Foreign Tupac") Coconut is a Male Coconut who speaks in Filipino and has a Filipino Accent. ** Similar to Baguette from BOTO, they talk in different languages other than English, but Coconut can also speak English. ** He is''' also liked for having Intelligence in Filipino Language, teaching people about the Filipino Language, But some people don't understand his Language. ** This Character is different from other Coconuts because he has Arms and Legs, a Darker Color and a Hairy Skin. ** He is called "A Tupac" because he also knows how to rap, which some Filipino Bands like Gloc 9 do. ** But he has some disadvantages: he has most of the negative traits of Filipinos, such as Ningas Cogon, Hard-headedness, and more. * '''Singing Arc- ("The Acoustic Cheerleader") A Female Shape-changing Plasma Arc that can sing, and creates music when she is near a conductor. **'Her ability to create music is based on Plasma Speakers and Singing Arcs. **She is however, addicted to music, and can burn things when her body hits a flammable object. Since her Body is entirely made out of Plasma, which is similar to Gas, only that they easily interact with matter, usually burning or heating them, she can **She can also die easily. She can be dissipated in large amounts of water, getting crushed by objects even if she can melt them, **She is the only contestant that cannot be attracted by gravity without carrying anything because she is completely a plasma, and can freefloat, but when she tries to hold something too heavy for her, she would fall and get crushed. **Like Penny from the film Sky High, she can clone herself and work as a team, but in this case, to work as an orchestra. **She, and her clones are legless, and their bodies are actually Glowing Purple Cylinders with dome-curved bases. **They like interfering with love relationships by tricking them, using her clone ability. * Discurrium Cell - ("The Programmer Fissor") Is a Quad Discurrium Cell from Reactor Incremental. ''' ** If you don't know what Reactor Incremental is, It is a 2D Unity game where you build a Nuclear Reactor using Fictional Nuclear Cells/Elements such as Discurrium and preventing overheating your reactor while keeping up money production. You can play this game in Kongregate, as long you have a browser that can support Unity, since that game runs on that plugin. *** In this Image at a footage of this game, the Discurrium Cell is the Rainbow Cells near the Top-left of the image, and the Fire-Water Hose Cell is the one in the Top-Right of the image. *** It's available to play on Kongregate. *** The Discurrium Cell in that game appears to be a cell with a Rainbow Appearance. ** He is usually random, when he does nothing or he is "idle". ** His body is pixelated, since his Species (Discurrium Cell) has Pixelated Graphics, or it appears Pixelated. ** He has a vocoded voice, like Phone and Tune both from Object Mayhem. ** But he is good in programming games and other Files in Computing. *** He knows much of script programming, such as HTML, CSS, and Java. ** Though he is good in Programming, his life is also devoted to Computers and Computer Games, but he is addicted to Computers when he is bored. * '''Puto (Philippine Rice Cake) ("The Butterfly-Behaved") - Puto is a female orange Philippine Rice Cake, or Puto in short. ** Puto is similar to Cupcake in Object Mayhem. She also acts like a Teenage Girl. ** She has the same voice as the latest voice of Suitcase. ** She has is one of the contestants who are armless. ** Like Suitcase and Cupcake, she is very nice and maybe cute to most people. ** Her disadvantage is that she is not very independent, and she always wants a partner. * Bladeless - ("The Physical Dasher") - Bladeless is a male Bladeless Fan. ''' **There is another similar character in the Object Show "Into the Future" by the user "NickIt" named Fan, who is also a Bladeless Fan, but in comparison to that, Bladeless has a different personality, and abilities. **He has the ability to blow as a Bladeless Fan, although that requires Electricity to do so, which means a Battery is needed to make those Abilities work, or else, he cannot do so. ***He can be used to blow off objects, cooling off contestants under hot temperatures during sunny days, and other things. **He also has the ability to run at extremely fast speeds, even in Water. ***He can only do this dashing ability, only if he is not tired. ***Although this ability is useful, allowing for getting things in a short amount of time, he might also use it to annoy people. ***And he might be slightly annoying/irritating sometimes. **In reality, A Bladeless Fan, also called Air Multiplier, is a device that blows Air, like a traditional Electric Fan. * '''White Blood Cell - ("The Genetic Commander") - A Male White Blood Cell. **'He acts like Police Hat from Object Illusion, because White Blood Cells also act like Police Officers. **He is however, bossy when he is leading a group(s). **Though he is Bossy, he is excellent being a Forensic Scientist. ***He is very strategic using Military Weapons, such as Guns, Bombs, Explosives, and others. **He is also excellent in programming Biological Cells using Genetics. **He has the abilities of what a White Blood Cell can do in the body. ***White Blood Cells are simply very tiny "Cells" that protect the body from Infections and Germs, such as Bacteria or Viruses. ***He also has the ability to clone himself, like Singing Arc. ****This is because White Blood Cells in Real Life can clone themselves so that fighting infections can be easier. ****But it requires resources to do so, and he can gain "resources" by eating most types of food. ***He can also spawn "Antibodies", which are Extremely Small Y-shaped Objects produced by White Blood Cells, and they are designed to slow down and stop infections by preventing Germs from spreading any further. In this Object Show, they can clean off Germs if he is swimming inside a Liquid, such as Blood or Water. **He has the ability to have his Mouth open so much, that it is enough for him to eat anything he eats. This is a reference from a French TV show about the human body using anthromorphic figures and characters inside the body to represent the cells, and molecules, and the structures that work in the human body. This is called "Once Upon a Time...Life ", where White Blood Cells, which are Policemen with White Clothes do the same thing as this contestant does, making their Mouths Very Large and sucking nearby Contaminents, including Talking Yellow Worms (Viruses), Muscular Blue Meanies (Bacteria), and Hairy Gray Spheres (Dust). **But if he eats too much, he would feel that his Stomach is aching, and if much more, he would get a coma for a limited time, ranging with 30 Seconds to 1 Hour. * Ponytail - ("The Fashion Reasearcher") is a Female, yet Boy-sounding Large Colored Ponytail of a Girl's Hair. **'As she is female but sounding like a boy, she actually acts like "Vice Ganda", a filipino male. **She likes to dress like Beautiful Girls, likes to think she is the most beautiful object in the whole Object Universe, and acts like Scarfy from Object Redundancy, only that she does not say Bad Words at all. **She sounds like the Filipino Actor "John Lapus", and has a similar accent to the fashion designer "Edna" in the 2004 Superhero Film "The Incredibles". **She is not only that, but she is also good in designing fashion-based things, such as clothes, shirts, jackets, pants, tights, and other things, but not anything bad. **She is however, not good in terms of intelligence, and that she can easily "nosebleed" from something she does not really know. * Construction Truck - (CT in short) ("The Neutral Supervillain") is a big male Construction Truck. **He is legless, but can move using his 4 Wheels, like Skateboard from the object show "Super Object Battle". **He is also a big character, but bigger than Isopod, so he is the Biggest Character in BFKH. **In terms of his personality, he is thought of a supervillain like the character "Gru" from the 2013 film "Despicable Me 2". **His advantage is that he is a very curious person, with the ability to hold much more memory than the other contestants. **In the opposite side, he is sometimes grumpy/shy to other people. **In Reality, Construction Trucks are huge trucks that are used in the construction of structures such as Buildings, Towers, etc. * Tokamak ("The Spiritual Sovereignty") - is a Female Tokamak Device. **She has a slight Russian Accent, since the word "Tokamak" came from a Russian Abbreviation. ***TOKAMAK means "Toroidal Chamber with Magnetic Coils", meaning that it's a Chamber shaped like a Donut and it contains powerful Electromagnets (Magnets that work by Electricity) ***Tokamaks are simply devices that can confine Plasma, a state of matter like a Gas, only that it has electrical charges ( that are not cancelled), in a Donut-Shaped Chamber. Plasma can interact with Magnets, so Magnets can be used in such an Experimental Devices. ***They are currently developed by some companies because that it can be theoretically used to generate Electricity from Nuclear Fusion, an energetic process that also powers the Sun, but also the other Stars. **Her Voice can be thought similarly as Stamp's Voice from Object Insanity, only with a Russian Accent, like how 100dcx may usually sound. **In terms of her behavior, she is has a firm discipline to his followers. ***She is a very firm person to other people. **Even though she is very firm and strategic too, she is quite mean to some other characters, though she does not want to bully them too much. **She is also a highly Spiritual Character. This means she strongly believes that God, and Philosphies exist in the real world. ***She knows much of Philosophy, which is beneficial for her calm behavior and her creativity, but also disadvantageous when it comes to arguing about a Topic that violates her beliefs. ***She also prays frequently, usually done before she sleeps or during scheduled times she has to pray. ***She may sometimes meditate, to orient herself stronger to God. * Erika, Zara '''and '''Annabelle (Known as Erika and friends) - ("The Goanimate Troublemakers") are female Goanimate troublemakers (They are contestants that are not objects, other examples are David, Yellow/Red Spider, Mr. Lion, Dora, and Fat Alien.) **They work together as a contestant in BFKH. **Their behaviors seems a bit robotic, because their voices are from text-to-speech. The voices used are shown below. ***"Julie" as Erika and Annabelle ***"Princess" as Zara ***To see about how their voices sound, click this link, as an example. ****For the Julie voice, go to 1:05. ****And for the Princess voice, go to 1:27. **But they are actually troublemakers, as they are Goanimate Characters, and there are alot of videos called "Grounded Videos", where 1 or more people do a bad deed and get grounded by 1 or more other people. **They seem to have a troublemaking behavior sometimes in BFKH. **But even though they are troublemakers, they are considerably funny in BFKH. **Their bodies are from their Goanimate versions. Search the phrase "Erika, Zara and Annabelle" (Not all needed as long they have the 3 names of the girls.) and head to the pictures to see how they look like. ***Erika appears to wear a Red-colored shirt with a White Sando, and Green pants. ***Zara appears to wear a White-colored shirt with a Green Sando, and Grey Jeans. ***Annabelle appears to wear a White-colored shirt with a Blue Sando, and Blue pants. Original Characters (As a Table) *The Table is not yet fully Complete. Starting Debuters There will be 9 Starting Debuters, or Debuters that debut on the start of the Show, since there are 36 Original Contestants. They can be from other Object Shows. *You will find out once Episode 1 is released. (There is still a Prologue Episode to be released before Episode 1). Character History 'Character History (Incomplete)' BFKH 'has gotten in a maze of changes in characters, from April 2015 to Today. This section includes removed contestants that have been removed recently/long time ago. Generation V is the current generation of BFKH Characters at present time. 'Multigeneration Characters *'Light Cube (Gen. I)' *'Electrony (Gen. II)' *'Positronel (Gen. II)' *'Frigate (Gen. I)' *'Spore (Gen. II)' *'Hurricane (Gen. III)' *'Fiber Laser (Gen. III)' *'Cirrhotic Liver (Gen. IV)' *'Petronas Towers (Gen. IV)' *'Damascus Steel (Gen. IV)' 'Generation I ' *'Xeny (Xeno/Opette)- A Female Camera with a superior behavior.' *'Lime (Male) - Similar to the Lime/Calamondin today, only this one is a boy. Has a blurred voice like Bubble from BFDI.' *'Fluower - A female Fluorine Compound shaped into a flower.' *'Weather Balloon - A Male Weather Balloon with a large size, likes to hang out in high altitudes, and is mostly nice to other people.' *'Marble - An Orange Glass Marble with a generic mean behavior.' *'Kirrifruit - A Needle-shaped Fruitcake like Needle from BFDI(A). Likes to sing dance songs.' *'Bassy - A Female Bass who is superior in singing-based activities.' *'Comet Digger - A Male Comet. Was removed early.' *'Lumpia - A Male Filipino Lumpia. ' *'Halo-Haloy (Not Halo-Halo) - A Male Halo-Halo dessert with a slightly mean behavior. Replaced by Halo-Halo.' *'Baristy - A Female Cup of Capuccino.' *'Cheesecaky - A Male Cheesecake about the size of Spongy from BFDI(A).' *'Bopha - A Male Typhoon named after the 2012 Cyclone Bopha, and has a childish vocoded voice. Replaced by Hurricane, which has been temporarily named Gustspinnr.' 'Generation II' *'Steam Jetcil - The precursor of Electric Jetpack.' *'Welding Torchy - The precursor of Fiber Laser.' *'Tesla Bolting - A Male Tesla Coil.' *'Radiorer - A Male Radio Device.' *'Engine Blocky - A Hardworking, but grumpy Engine Block.' *'Accelerator Wheel (Rotorcycle) - A Male Car Wheel, and is an intelligent nerd.' *'Calculator Book (Textbook Student) - A Female Math Book. She is very intelligent, although she is slightly mean/bossy at some times.' *'Carbon Spongy - A Big Sponge made up of Wet/soft Graphite.' *'GC P-Driller - A Male Mining Device, which is a combination of a Drill and a Pickaxe.' *'Adrenaline Needle - Replaced Kirrifruit: a female Red radioactive rifle, who has similarities to Needle from BFDI(A).' *'Ion Lightslicer/Lightsaber McJlean -' A Male Plasma Sword who is a jerk to other people. *'Uranium Orb (Reactor) - A Male Crystal made up of Uranium. Was the precursor of Radium Clock.' *'Planetarium Kamote - A Male Comet of Kamote: is a prankster.' *'Kryptonthyst Portal - A Female High-tech Portal, which is colored rainbow.' *'Gigamagnification Telescope - A Female Space Telescope, which has the ability to see objects extreme in size/distance.' *'Fluorescent Lightbulb - A female fluorescent Lightbulb, similar to Lightbulb in II(2)' *'Witch Hat - The proposed villain on BFKH.' 'Generation III' *'Martian Globe' *'Magma Aerosol' *'CO2 Gas Laser - Another Precursor of Fiber Laser.' *'Jetski/Cryogenic Jetter - Another Precursor of Electric Jetpack.' *'Binoculars - Twin Females combined into 1 Binoculars.' *'Shockwave Cannon' *'Silicone Sealant' 'Generation IV' *'LNR Folder - A Male Folder that is good in Biology.' *'Martian Globe' *'Alcohol Jetpack - The Third Precursor of Electric Jetpack.' *'Carbon Cylinder - A Male Lump of Carbon Nanotube Fibres.' *'Obsidian Shield - A Stressed-up Female Lump of Obsidian.' *'Mithridatium - A Female Potion that can heal other contestants.' *'Starlite - A male sarcastic lump of Starlite, with the ability to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures.' 'Generation V' *'All the characters in the Original Characters section.' Character Gallery(All characters) Character Bodies (In Prototype) BFKH Bodies1.png|Bodies of Light Cube, Trigo, Lime, Frigate, Halo-Halo, and a Deleted Character named "Uranium Orb" Category:Battle for Knowledge Heaven Category:OCs